


I knocked up Percy Jackson?!

by Lwineah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) Ships It, Babies, Bottom Apollo, Bottom Percy Jackson, Break Up, Cheating, Demigods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hunters of Artemis, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Pregnant Sex, Shock, Top Apollo, Top Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwineah/pseuds/Lwineah
Summary: Apollo is the source of catastrophes more than often. Somehow, his success and efforts tend to blow up right into his face. However, he has a hard time denying himself things he desires and staying away from beautiful people. Especially people with black hair, sea green eyes, sinful body and sassy mouth.





	I knocked up Percy Jackson?!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics on PJO, I hope you'll like it! Since I love rare pairs I decided to ry Apollo x Percy :D
> 
> MY updates might be slower, however, I will be updating, do not worry :)

I'm lying in bed. Too lazy to get up. Too sleepy to even try. I'm still but relaxed at the same time. My body is completely bare so there's nothing hiding me from the chill air. Despite that I feel warm. My skin is hot, probably almost feverish on touch and I feel really good. Amazing. Basically in heaven.

The feeling of satisfaction warms my body and so do those strong arms that are tightly wrapped around my waist. Those calloused hands that were gripping onto me just few hours ago, while soft groans spilled from his soft lips.

I remember everything very clearly. It was a terrific night. One of the best I had the chance to enjoy in several centuries. I know I would get off on the picture from last night's activities for a long time after. The memory of him lying underneath my body with his skin flushed and hot, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure and irises blown wide with lust. The memory of his bare body against mine, completely willing and eager as his melodic voice whispered my name heatedly, almost desperately, his legs tangled around my waist. Or his teeth biting my neck to leave bruises just so he could muffle his own voice and whimpers that slipped past his lips, while I repeatedly hit that right spot inside him. I'll never forget how he looked as I claimed him. The look on his face, when he reached the top; how good he looked under me, aroused and falling apart by my touch.

I was at the end of my strength of staying away. In the end I just took what I wanted like I always do. What I've craved for since the first time I saw him on the cliff with messy hair and fiery eyes, standing between the Huntresses of Artemis.  
We had sex three times in row.

Each round was better than the one before; I couldn't complain even if I wanted to. Afterwards, my lovely boy fell asleep, exhausted, which was a pity. I would've loved to ravish him one more time. That perfect sun kissed bum is the most tempting thing I have seen in years.

Sadly, he is only a mortal being. A human who gets easily tired, easily runs out of energy, especially untrained in the bedroom field. I couldn't be satisfied with only a little, especially since he's more attractive than half of the Olympus. What Olympus - half of the Immortal world.

I shift slightly and inhale his smell. The scent of sea breeze hits me immediately; mixed with something sweeter and heavier, more capturing. My guess is vanilla - and oh, how I love that smell. I can't help myself and trace my mouth across his skin a little to taste more of him. I caress his skin with my lips from his shoulder to his ear and notice a small dark mole behind his earlobe. It looks cute. I love these kinds of details, his moles are pretty. They are like diamonds scattered across desert, some of them on really uncommon places. Like the one on his hipbone; or the one on his eyelid; and the birth mark on his ankle. They fascinate me as much as they are sensitive.

I stiffen, when suddenly I feel him move. His arms scoop me a little closer to his chest and I obey. His embrace is really comfortable and warm, great to wake up in. However, just to make sure I didn't disturb his sleep, I look up into his face. He would probably freak out, if he saw me in his cabin, tugged inside his bed, while both of us are as bare as we were born.

I am aware of the fact I have to disappear soon; possibly as early as I can. If I'm silent enough, then no one is gonna know. Not him, not anyone else. Of course, I wasn't really _that_ lucky with him. For all I know he's straight, plus happily taken by that Athena's brat. He wouldn't have let me, if he had been in his right mind that night. No sex would have happened, if that was the case. I just came to him to "talk". Then I simply slipped a potion into his tea so he would be more willing. Aphrodite is master at these kind of things. Potions to arouse person, fog their mind and make them starved for one's touch. I swear I haven't used them much all through those years but this young man had always been a special case.

The most important about this potion the lovely goddess gave me, however, is the fact he won't remember a thing. I even gave him a bigger dose, just to make sure it will work correctly. That way there will be no harm. I had my fun and satisfied my desires; he will never blame me. I won't have to deal with angry and used Perseus Jackson. Or with furious Poseidon for that matter; shouting and making me suffer for 'raping' his dear baby boy. That's an unnecessary problem I have no time or want to deal with to be completely honest.

The drug is my saving grace. Literally. As I already said, I got it from Aphrodite, who knows what she's doing when it comes to lovers, love and lust. She gave it to me so I could enjoy myself and sate my cravings and sexual frustration. Of course, it worked perfectly. Maybe even better than I expected it to go. 

And to know I have taken this boy's first time; such an amazing feeling. The fact I have been the first one to touch him like this, the first one who've seen so much of him in the most primal state; that is better than most of my haikus. Not all of them, but the majority. 

Despite the potion, however, Percy hadn't been so willing at first. He seemed to didn't want to at first, was confused and torn. He had been shocked, tried to push me away at first. I didn't really force him, no. Once the potion started to work, making his body needy and aroused; once I've pushed and touched a little he gave in and pleaded me to touch him. He surrendered his innocence to me, which I can't help but feel pride for taking away. It's a great achievement. 

I really am the best. 

Definitely way better than the Athena's spawn. It doesn't mater to me no one will know or remember. The fact I had been there, I touched, tasted, claimed and took is enough for me. I feel satisfied knowing how I made the Hero break and beg me. How I made him pant my name and twist those white sheets in his palms. 

I hold my gaze on Perseus' face. His expression seems peaceful and relaxed, no hint of worry present, though I notice quite big dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleeping. Had he been having nightmares? 

Whatever. 

His problems aren't mine. Whatever is the Hero going through I'm sure he'll get through sooner or later. His worries are none of my concern, because I only came here to satisfy myself. I didn't show up to baby the boy or hear out his worries, whatever they are; it's not my place to care. I don't want to. Besides his perfect body and stunning looks I couldn't care less about the other or his life, do not misunderstand. He's strong enough to solve his own problems, plus he has his friends for that. I wanted the sex, nothing else interests me about him. Well, maybe his strength and I like his smile, however, he is too rude and disrespectful to be of any interest for me to pursue anything serious (not to mention he's dating that blonde girl). I need someone to appreciate my talent and beauty. To appreciate my awesomeness. Plus I have enough of my own duties and troubles to keep myself busy with. Even if the boy lying next to me is none other than Perseus Jackson. 

I carefully raise myself a little and wiggle myself out from his embrace, watching as his eyebrows immediately furrow and the peaceful expression disappears. My body wraps in cold air and for a second I almost throw my plan out of the window and climb back to bed to that tanned mess of black hair and muscular limbs. 

Almost. 

In the end, I slowly gather my clothes from the floor (how did my pants end up on the other side of the room?!) and dress myself in hurry. I tiptoe to the bathroom to take a look at myself; there is no way I'm going to Olympus until I look at least a bit presentable (overlooking the fact I look awesome all the time). 

I notice three big bruises on my neck and collarbone. Not that I care. It is not shameful to show I'm a healthy god with sexual drive, plus everyone knows I sometimes go through very passionate nights with unknown lovers; there is no point in hiding it. I only fix my hair a bit. My locks don't look that bad, because honestly no one else can pull of that messy and ravished look in the morning as good as me, but it can be a bit better than that. I always try to look the best I can. 

"Fabulous." I grin at myself, when I'm content with the final look. I give my reflection thumbs up, "looking good." 

Then I walk out out of the bathroom and head back to the bed to take a last look at the sleeping beauty. He's still fast asleep and I have to admit he's really sinful. Almost as good looking as me. 

His tanned skin literally calls for touch, muscled body makes my groin sing wonderful songs, his black hair, all messed up, make my hand twitch with the need to run my fingers through them and those lips, I internally groan. He really is worth all kind of risks and troubles this Percy. He's like a trophy. Trophy I just finally claimed as mine; forever left my mark.

As silently as I can I bend down to as softly as possible attack his alluring lips with mine. I almost moan aloud from the simple feeling, at how soft they are. In the end, I steal two more kisses.  
This boy, he really is just like a drug. So addictive. Sweet yet dangerous. Pliant yet tough.

His eyelids flutter a little which makes my heart jump in shock. "My cue to leave," I breathe out as I straighten myself up and with a soft 'crack' I teleport myself right on Olympus.  There's a meeting in the main hall today, with all twelve gods, so obviously I have to attend as well. 

I bump into Aphrodite on my way. She smiles at me sweetly before pursuing her bloody red lips as her vibrant eyes stare at me curiously. "Apollo! So, how did it go? Were you successful? Did it go well?"

My grin grows impossibly wider and I puff out my chest out a little bit, feeling pleased and proud. Of course, I didn't tell Aphrodite who was my anonymous lover this night. As much as she supports me I'm not sure she would be that much excited for me to ruin her favorite Hero's love life. She had always enjoyed toying and watching Percy with Annabitch (ops), unlike me. However, before I am amble to recite one of my fantastic haikus a cold voice interrupts me as someone else speaks first. "What was supposed to go well?" 

I internally cringe at the voice of my sister. I hate how creepily silent she is. And doesn't she know it's not polite to eavesdrop onto other's conversations? I turn around to look into her cool eyes, taking a bit of air inside my lungs to answer her, sadly, Aphrodite beats me to it. Crap. The goddess of love flips her precisely combed locks to another side, her eyes sparkling proudly. "I gave Apollo one of my special love potions. To seduce his lover." With those words she sends a wink in my direction, which makes Artemis scowl like an angry hyena. She washes me with one of her suspicious and pointed stares, which makes the hair on my back stand. Then she crosses her arms over her chest. 

"He doesn't have a lover, Aphrodite. He just uses those poor souls as one night stands. He sleeps around like a dirty whore." She deadpans, looking me over with a cold gaze. I can't help but gulp, feeling her eyes boring into me like a hawk digging its claws into my skin. It feels almost as if she _knows_. It's scary. 

"Everyone has to search a bit to find the right person. True love is very rare." Aphrodite shoots back defensively and for once I am really grateful to her for standing up for me. She gets that determined glint in her eyes as she turns to my sister. "It's something you can't understand when you swore to never lay with another man." She announces, making Artemis glare at her. However, the goddess of love seems unbothered by the icy stare and she pursues her lips again before stomping away, flipping her hair again in the process. 

I for once, can't help but burst out laughing upon seeing the red tint on Artemis' cheeks. "She has a point," I try to tease her. "Plus, I'm just too awesome to have only one love. There are too many people who crave for me and who am I to be so selfish to decline them and not give them the love? That wouldn't be fair." 

"I honestly regret that poor soul that have to bear with you. Who was your victim this time, brother?" 

Her sudden curiosity makes me a little nervous and uneasy. I tense slightly. Of course, there's no way I could tell her. Never in my whole life I can tell her it had been Perseus Jackson I had sex with. She would skin me alive before I could even blink. That boy is my sister's favorite hero. Possibly the only good and favorite man in her eyes and on the whole planet. Not counting myself, of course. I try to fake a smile. "Victim?" I snort, "you're really funny." I comment sarcastically. "And why do you care so suddenly, huh?" I try to dodge the question but of course Artemis notices. 

Her eyes narrow slightly. "It's not everyday you ask Aphrodite for her love tools. I'm not stupid, _little brother_. You weren't so successful with your charms this time, were you?"   
I try to act like I don't care. I try to act nonchalantly. "I suppose I wasn't." I agree. 

"Well?!" She insist, her tone harsh and cold. "Who was so charming but also good at resisting, so unbreakable you had to rape them?" 

I raise my hands in surrender. "Calm down, sis. I didn't rape anyone and it's none of your business with whom I share bed, _sister_. Let me just tell you the night was very satisfying." I grin with a newly regained confidence. I can't help myself as my mind travels back to the memory of naked Perseus in my strong grip, gasping and moaning. 

"Whatever. Just don't screw up." 

I blink, coming back to reality before putting my hand above my heart in a rather dramatic matter. _"Me screwing up?"_ I squeak, faking shock. "You're hurting my feelings," I whine. "Oh, I think my heart is bleeding," I sing song. "It even rhymes," I grin proudly.  
Artemis stares at me with a perfect example of poker-face. Unimpressed. Too serious. So cold. No spark of amusement. Ugh, she's so uptight and boring - how can she be my twin? It makes me pout. "I'm serious," I whine again. 

That pulls out of her a long (too long) sigh. "Stop acting like a little kid. You know very well what I mean. Your big and amazing moments always turn to disasters."

"I know my love life -" I am ignorantly cut off in the middle of my speech. 

"I'm not talking about you hooking up with every living thing that looks at least half-human and has a vagina or a dick." The goddess deadpans, making me shut up. "You always create troubles. You have a really great talent for screwing up and making disasters from nothing. You know very well you're absolutely impossible!"

"So mean, Artie~" I pout, furrowing my eyebrows. 

"Don't call me like that." 

"But -" 

"No, buts!" She cuts me off. 

"I -" 

"No. _Don't_." She doesn't let me say anything once again. Great. "Look. Do what you want - just don't involve me when you blow things up again, I don't want to clean up your mess again. Try not to do anything stupid or crazy. You know I watch your every move very carefully." And without giving me the chance to answer, she swiftly turns around and leaves. 

I stand there in silence for a moment, thinking about her words. Eventually, I just give up on trying to understand her. I roll my eyes with an annoyed sigh and head after her to the throne room for the meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? :D How do you like Apollo? :D


End file.
